Vixen In The Red Robe
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Sara in a red robe waits for her lover to arrive. What happens when he does?


A/N: Thought of this when I saw the new Burger King commercial for King Kong and you can upgrade a whopper combo to a double for free! Enough giving BK credit/ free advertisement. I'm not getting paid by them so why bother? I don't own anything in this except for the lukewarm coffee more like cold now but it was hot when I bought it. Anyways enough about what I'm doing so here ya go.

* * *

Sara Sidle sat in her bedroom on a chair that she had impulsively bought on a whim when she thought it would go in her room along with the vanity table that went with it. She adjusted her stockings. The stockings that went half way up her thigh and connected to a lacy teddy with straps that were barely there. 

The teddy left little to the imagination, so that was covered by a blood red silk robe tied loosely around her waist.

She looked in the vanity mirror wiping away the non-existent trace of lipstick that was below her lip. Her hair curled to perfection, even she had to congratulate herself, the curls were good enough to be on the cover of a magazine.

She adjusted herself into the teddy more so that it she felt better and stood, adjusting the other stocking and slid into the stiletto's that she had also bought the same day.

She glanced at the clock beside the bed, half and hour and he would be here.

She knew exactly how he would react, his eyes would open wide when she opened the door in just a robe, sexy heels and a smile. His smile would be one bright enough to light a third world country for a year. She would step back to allow him entrance and the moment the door shut behind him he would be all over her, tasting every available inch of skin. Something that she had grown to like.

A knock on her door, signals he's here, she looks in the mirror once last time and fluffs her hair.

She stumbles once in the hallway, only saving herself at the last minute by grabbing the wall. Adjusting her robe she opens the door, and his eyes go wide, just like she knew they would.

He thrust the flowers in her face, pale in comparison to her tonight, he follows her into the kitchen waiting until the flowers are safely in a vase before pouncing on her touching his lips hungrily to hers.

"Happy to see me?" she asked when she came up for air, resting her arms on his shoulders. A smile played across her lips, her lipstick still on her lips, it was worth it to buy the special kind, even if it did dry out her lips a little.

His hands had already untied the robe and his hands run up and down her back and cupping her bottom pulling her flush against him. His arousal pulsated against the lace.

"That answer your question?" he stated his voice husky with desire. A voice he only used with her. It made her blood boil.

She pulled him into another kiss, greedily taking what he was offering.

His hand slid down over her buttocks, to grip her thigh lifting it up until he touched the back of her knee, he waited until her leg gripped his before bring his hand to her hair. The other cupping her breast.

His hands made their way down again cupping her buttocks and pulling her up, so her other leg gripped his as he made his way to her bedroom, stopping a few times to remove his clothing and her robe. Leaving him all the skin he wanted.

She hit the mattress first and moved up to the pillows, the smell of freshly laundered sheets and a mix from the candles that were already burning.

Her hands come to his hair as he positions himself between her legs. His lips leaving her lips to trace delicate kisses along her jaw and neck, hitting the spot that makes her moan. He chucked into her ear, his tongue sent shivers cascading down her spine.

"I like it when you dress up for me do you like it when you dress up for me?" he slid a strap down her arm.

"Uh-huh" her voice hitched up a notch when he started dry humping her.

He was the first she had ever wanted to dress up for.

She got impatient helped him rid her of her teddy. But he still didn't enter but teased her instead.

"Please" she whispered but he ignored her as his lips moved down from her neck to her breasts, savoring each one.

"Is this what you like?" his hot breath cooling her dampened breasts.

She grunted as his knee slid up to her feminine core.

"That's not good enough princess" he did it again

"Yes" she cried out and he laughed

Will you cry out when I slip my hard dick into you?" he pushed himself roughly into her and she did cry out. He took himself out of her.

"Tell me how you like it"

"Rough, you dirty little boy" her breath came out in little pants.

"Like this?" he thrusted roughly into her again but stayed

Her reply was a moan and her hips thrusting up towards his.

"Impatient are we?" he bit her bottom lip

"Fuck me" she said so low that he had to ask again

"What was that princess?"

"Fuck me now" his eyes opened and he looked into her eyes, she tried to look away in embarrassment from saying what she was thinking but his fingers cupped her jaw and made her look at him as he slid into her over and over again,each thrust bringing themcloser to the end.

Her muscles gripped him and sent him over the edge the same time she did.

He kissed her sweat dampened temple and rolled off of her bringing her off him. She started kissing his neck loving the smell they just created.

"Five minutes woman" she giggled and continued.

"I'm serious" but he didn't stop her from moving on top of him, the sheets falling down her back as she sat on top of him.

"Okay I'm ready" he sat up and took a breast in his mouth

"You're a horn dog, Greg"

"You bring it out in me" he said against her chest as flipped her over.

She was glad she did.


End file.
